Unconditionally
by PastaLover5000
Summary: Inspired by Katy Perry's Unconditionally. It's been months after Lovino and Laura had met. After escaping their broken pasts, they had moved and fallen in love. Now, they have kept their promises and have stayed faithful. For they will love one another unconditionally. Human AU. Rated T for mentions of cheating and abuse. Contains yoai/boyxboy for a bit. Past!Spamono, RomaBelg.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

**Unconditionally**

It was early in the morning when Lovino woke up. He stretched and let out a yawn. Damn it. The sun was in his eyes. He flipped over and looked to his girlfriend, Laura.

Laura. There were so many ways to describe her. She was mischievous at times and a little wild, but she was still kind and gentle nonetheless. She wasn't perfect, but name one person who was. However, most of all, Lovino thought of Laura as an escape from his lonely world. She was a relief from all the liars and heartbreakers.

Like Antonio.

Lovino flinched as he thought of his ex-boyfriend. They had got into a fight and broken up a few months ago. Did Lovino call him a useless piece of shit or a heartless bastard? He didn't really remember. He just couldn't believe that Antonio would lie to him. He couldn't believe he would kiss some little slut at the bar and get away with it.

"Lovi, I was drunk! I made a mistake! Come back!" Antonio's words still rang in his head. Even though they sounded apologetic and truthful, Lovino could tell they were lies. He would go and do it again. And again. And again.

"Get away from me, you liar! You told me you loved me, and then you stabbed me in the back! You think you can just get away with that!? Huh!? Do you!?"

Lovino closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He didn't want to go back to the past and think about such horrible memories. Antonio and that girl were probably somewhere far, far away from here. Besides, he would let her figure out how unfaithful that bastard really was.

What was funny was that Laura was also in love with a back-stabber. Only she had it a lot worse. She was in an abusive relationship, beaten and neglected. Her sorry excuse for a boyfriend would come home drunk or high, then the beatings would begin. One night, she had left her apartment and just began sobbing on the hard concrete steps. That's when fate brought the two together.

"Hey," Lovino muttered when he saw Laura alone. "Are you alright?"

Laura lifted her face up. Unlike Antonio, Lovino remembered his thoughts when he saw that beautiful face for the first time. She was just like him, lost and alone. Anyone with eyes could see the horrible bruises on her face. _"Who would do this to her?" _Lovino wondered as he looked into her teary eyes. After telling Lovino about the bastard that ruined her life, Laura had broken up with him and got him arrested. Then, she had moved as far away as possible.

From there, things had only gotten better. Laura had found a new job and with time, her scars had healed. Her encouraging words and charismatic personality gave Lovino more motivation and he had become a hard worker. This lead to a promotion and more friends at his workplace.

Before Laura, Lovino was bitter and angry at the world. He had lived a life of being compared to his brother Feliciano and had been bullied when he was young. Not to mention he was also suffering from a disease back then. Naturally, he would learn to shut his feelings out. Laura had taught him how to smile again and that it was okay to show your feelings. So, the Italian had no trouble asking Laura to be his girlfriend.

Now, Lovino had let out a small sigh. Yes, this was where he belonged. He felt truly free with this woman. Sometimes they had disagreements, but there was no cheating or abuse in their relationship. It was full of trust and loyalty. To this day, they had kept all their promises.

Just when he was about to go back to sleep, Laura had began to open her eyes. Once she opened them, she had smiled. Her smile was so wonderful. How could anyone have even thought of hurting her? "Hey, Lovi."

Lovino blushed. She never had any trouble melting his heart. "M-Morning. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did."

Laura's smile grew and she had went over and hugged Lovino. Lovino slowly hugged back and held her a little bit closer. "No. Not at all."

It was silence for a bit before Laura let out a sigh of pleasure. "I love you, Lovino."

"I love you too, Laura."

At that moment, there was no doubt in their minds that they had loved each other unconditionally.

* * *

**So, I have a headcanon that Romano is bisexual. I don't know. That's just me. But I don't ship Spamono. ****I only paired Spain with Romano because he was the only person I could think of. **

**If you're wondering who Laura's ex-boyfriend is, he's not a Hetalia character. Why? Because I just can't see anyone in Hetalia being abusive. The only options there were was Spain or the Netherlands. Spain was with Romano and the Netherlands is her bro. I don't like incest nor do I see Netherlands hurting his sister. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to check out my other stories, review, or favorite the fanfic.**

**-PastaLover5000**


End file.
